


抓只狐狸来暖窝

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 樵夫藻x狐狸厨。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 2





	抓只狐狸来暖窝

初春的傍晚，日头刚落下，天还算亮堂的。燃烧的云霞漏出几缕光，山林上的草木仿佛披上了一层闪闪的金装。湿润的清风拂过他的脸，空气中弥漫着好闻的青草香。这天大半时间都在下雨，铜钱大的雨点儿像打桩机那般狠狠地穿入松软的土地中。托天公的福，下雨天山头的野鸡不怎么飞得起来，索隆基本一抓一个准，出门后仅花了半个时辰便抓了两只野鸡。雨停了，索隆也结束了一天的采集与狩猎，正往家那边走去。

丛林中有双眼睛紧盯着索隆背影。并非这个头戴箬笠，身穿布衣，足踏草履的男人有多大的魅力，而是他手中的野味吸引住了它。虽说初春时分新叶还没长大，光秃秃的枝条无法将狐狸的身躯遮盖，但因它此时此刻的毛色跟泥棕色相差无二，倒是未被发现。

饿死了，好想吃东西。狐狸有无数次把食物抢过来的念头，只是放在男人后背箩筐中锋利的斧头和擦得锃亮的箭镞让它一遍又一遍地压下那股反复升腾起来的冲动。狐狸一边跟索隆保持着十几米的距离一边小心翼翼地移动，尽管不知道男人所往何方，它这只馋嘴鬼却不管不顾稀里糊涂地跟了一路，直到男人走进小木屋。

这间在城里人眼中简陋得根本无法住人的小木屋，却是山头农民樵夫们视为土豪标志的存在，因为很少人有能耐搭建木屋，大多数都是住的草棚。其实索隆没几个钱，只不过仗着自己身强力壮，砍木功夫了得，又能吃苦耐劳，方才有了这个冬暖夏凉遮风挡雨的地方。

狐狸没有贸然进入男人的领地，它爬上了屋外高高的枝干，等待一个绝佳的时机。不一会儿，它听到了火花噼里啪啦的爆响声。狐狸灵敏的鼻头瞬间捕捉到诱人的肉香，伸长脖子深深吸一口气。好想吃，忍不住了，好想吃！恰逢男人提着铁桶出门打水，它轻轻一跃落地，在屋子周围转了几圈，确定四周安全以后，偷偷往里探了个头。

那只肥得流油的野鸡真的好香，狐狸禁不住诱惑，跑进屋围着灶头张望。木柴和秸秆熊熊燃烧着，火将它的毛发烘得暖乎乎的。它伸出一只爪子，试图拨弄眼前即将被自己拆入腹中的食物，快到手了！这时砰的一声，门关了。狐狸本能地缩了缩身子，一溜烟躲到光线照不进的旮旯里，这才循声望去，原来是男人回来了，还顺手带上了门。

狐狸第一个念头就是完了。它一动不动观察着男人，幸好男人似乎没注意到屋里多了个不速之客，一屁股坐上低矮的木椅，扯开一只鸡腿，蘸点椒盐粉，呼哧呼哧地嚼着弹牙的鸡肉。大快朵颐的样子任谁看了都要流口水，狐狸也低低地呜咽了一声。

索隆撕扯肉块的动作微不可查地顿了顿，要出现了吗？他刚才打完水回来的时候就发现屋外有小动物杂乱的脚印，泥泞中一深一浅的两行足迹蜿蜒直至家中。他关上门，就是要困住这只东西，然后装作不经意地大口吃肉，目的是引诱它放下戒备心并主动现身。索隆故意嚼得更大声了，同时稍稍偏过头假装不注意灶头那边，却用余光一直盯着是否有可疑的身影出没，未有丝毫放松。

狐狸实在受不了了，趁那个头脑简单四肢发达的樵夫转过脸去，咻地一声靠近灶头，忽地后颈被狠狠捏住，两脚腾空离地，瘦弱的身躯在大手掌控下转了半圈，狐狸瞪大双眼，惊恐地看着面前的男人。

“你胆子真肥，敢偷吃老子东西。”索隆拧起眉头，上下打量这只沾了不少泥水的小畜生，“不怕我把你扔进去烤个透？”狐狸虽听不懂人类的语言，但瞧他一脸凶恶的模样，估计是要吃了自己！它急了，张嘴咬住索隆精壮的手臂。

索隆吃痛，一把将小东西甩在地上。狐狸差点被摔个半死，之前它的脚因为不小心踩到捕猎夹被困住，抱着废了一条腿也要脱身的决心狠狠地把腿拉扯出来，拖着一瘸一拐的残躯成功逃离险境。自愈了一段时间才恢复过来，现在能跑动能跳高，但也不禁男人恶意一甩，跌坐在地上痛得嗷嗷直叫。

索隆又提溜起有点晕乎的小狐狸，把它扔进装水的铁桶中。铁桶不深，水不会浸没头部，排除了自己即将被溺死的可能，但冰冷的山泉水刺激着皮肤，它忍不住打了个冷战。他要干嘛？狐狸不明所以地看着男人。

索隆觉得这只狐狸应该洗一洗，不然没法下嘴。


End file.
